


What They Don't Know Will Hurt Them

by Celestriakle



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [3]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Jealousy runs wild.





	What They Don't Know Will Hurt Them

Two of them were out in the open, beloved of each other and adored by all.

Two of them saw each other on only the darkest of nights, a repulsive guilty pleasure that one would not acknowledge.

Two of them seemed like the sweetest of best friends, always there for each other. They knew it was so much more.

None could stand to see their two lovers interact, unaware that they were not the only adulterous one.

 


End file.
